Slayers Romance
by Alpine992
Summary: Kyria had been tasked with the future of Diabolos, and the only way to do that was to go to Fiore and bring back the infamous Salamander, before it was too late. With nothing to go on apart from the alias Salamander and that he came from the Fairy Tail guild, how will Kyria find the one she seeks. She had no idea that she would get tangled up in a life full of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

The sound of seagulls brought the young woman from the magazine she was currently reviewing once more, getting what details she could from it. The boat she was on was about to make port and it would be her first time ever, stepping foot in Ishgar. Originally from the continent of Giltena, the northern continent to what was now named Ishgar, she had been sent to the country of Fiore due to the magazine she had received, the one she was currently reading. One of her fellow Guildmates had somehow got their hands on Fiore's famous magazine, Sorcerer Weekly. At the time she had been interested in a few of the articles, finding amusing stories learning new things about the southern continent she had never known before. However one such article led to her heading to Fiore on a request for her Guild, Diabolos.

A Guild full of Dragon Slayers for Dragon Slayers. A unique, almost Lost Magic to the entirety of Earth Land that only a very limited amount of people had the ability to use. She herself was classified as a Dragon Eater, most of Diabolos were Dragon Eaters, only a few others housing Lacrima and none ever actually having been taught by a Dragon. But with this request, that was about to change. Sorcerer Weekly had a small article about a Fire Dragon Slayer, that was said to be raised by the Fire King, Igneel.

Each member of Diabolos knew the origins of Dragon Slayer magic, the former city of Dragnof that was crushed in the war of Dragons centuries ago. Being a Dragon Slayer wasn't just a requirement for entry into the Guild, it was a way of life for this who entered. Their Guild's hall was filled with most of the worlds history on Dragon's and the origin of Dragon Slaying Magic, Dragnof. So far the first Dragon Slayer had never been found or more so no records had ever been discovered, but they believed that they were close in discovering what led to the creation of Dragon Slayer Magic and the truth behind the Dragon King's Festival.

She may have be one of the younger members of the Guild, but she had been tasked with the request from her Master and she refused to fail. She was to get this Fire Dragon Slayer to come back with her to Giltena, to Diabolos and join their Dragon Slaying Guild. She currently was only partially aware of the situation in her Guild, the two sides opposing one another. The Dragon Eaters saw themselves superior to other Dragon Slayers, especially to the Lacrima infused Dragon Slayers. They were trying to take over the guild to make it a Dragon Eater guild only.

Diabolo's Master's hope was that bringing back a First Generation Dragon Slayer, those that were taught by Dragon's. That it would change the Guild's dynamic and it would fix the problem. Her trip to Fiore had been hidden from everyone, only herself and the Master knew. If the leader of the older Generation of Dragon Eaters, Georg Reisen found out, no doubt severe actions would be taken. She wouldn't put it past the malicious Dragon Eater to use underhanded methods to take the position of Master.

"Hargeon Port." Kyria spoke knowing that the approaching dock was her destination. Apparently it wasn't too far from the famed Fairy Tail, apparently this Dragon Slayer who she only knew by the alias of 'Salamander' was apart of. That was good, the quicker she could get this Salamander to come back with her the better, she didn't want to think of what Georg Reisen's actions might be should he discover her mission. Some of the Dragon Eaters were ruthless, she herself had a ruthless side but not to other Dragon Slayers, she loved her own kind.

As the ship docked Kyria walked down the ramp stepping onto the dock, her presence had already caught the onlookers of a few. No doubt her appearance was a factor, her slightly wavy light-colored blonde hair that was styled to cover the left side of her face while the rest falls down her back. Her light eyes were accented by similar colored long eyelashes, and her pupils were slitted. She has a rather slender, curvaceous figure that is shown off by her armor bikini top with symmetrical swirling designs, that has two chains as straps and a smaller chain in the front.

She wears a plain black bikini bottom with four straps, the top ones being thinner than the bottom ones. She has a white cloth tied around her hips with a majority of it hanging on her left side and behind her. She also wore armor on her forearms and has dark sleeves with wave-like patterns on the edges that reach below her shoulders. Clearly present on her right shoulder was her Diabolos Guild Mark.

Ignoring the onlookers she flicked a few locks of blonde hair over her shoulder and headed towards the city.

The city was bustling, and Kyria while enjoying the bustle of city life knew she had a job to do. Walking through the stalls, her sensitive hearing picking up some useless chatter as she found an information centre. In one of the visuals on the side of the building was a map of the city and along side it was a Map of the nearby towns. Her slitted eyes located Magnolia easily, with the memo stating that it was the home of Fairy Tail. A smile warmed it's way to her face, this was it. This would be her first step into saving Diabolos. When this Salamander came back with her, she would no doubt fix everything between the Eaters and Slayers.

"Did you hear, Salamander's Yacht just docked in port."

"Really!? No way, we have to go see him!"

Kyria's head whipped around to the voices, eyes widening. He was here!? Her fortune was looking better and better every minute! Hurriedly following the two, which turned into a large gathering in a large quad around a single man.

She was disappointed in him upon first inspection. With looks like his, the only way he could have gained such a gathering of infatuated women was by Charm magic, and there were the rings on his fingers. Looking over the girls with hearts in her eyes she let a feral growl out under her breath, this is who was the Fire Dragon Slayer, said to be raised by King Igneel himself? She felt her gut drop, all her expectations had been shattered. He was despicable for a Dragon Slayer and he didn't even feel like a Dragon Slayer, his magic was much too weak.

"...neel!" A voice broke her from her thoughts as someone pushed through the crowd. "Igneel it's me!" Her eyes widened as a pink haired young man called out the Fire Dragon King's name. "You're not Igneel."


	2. Chapter 2

There was no way this was a coincidence. His mere presence felt like a Dragon, yet nobody around them felt it, apart from her who was familiar with such a feeling. They were all charmed by the phoney 'Salamander'. He knew the Flame King's name, called out to him as if he had been searching for him. His stature, build and sheer magic power was more than enough to convince her that this man was a Dragon Slayer.

Deep down she knew it, this was Salamander, the one she had been sent to find. But she had to be sure this time. She couldn't just go on gut instinct, she had almost done it with the fake, no she had to know for certain. Backing into the crowd Kyria watched the pink haired wizard, making sure she didn't miss anything.

She was stunned as she watched on as the events that followed. Had anyone in Giltena treated a Dragon Slayer of Diabolos like they did this man, they wouldn't have survived what came after. Yet, these charmed women got away with beating him just because he didn't know who the guy claiming to be Salamander was. Why did he just take it? He had the power to completely destroy any of them. It was beyond frustrating to just watch it happen, growing up in Diabolos, Dragon Slayers were everything to her. But she stood back, making sure she wasn't being noticed. She couldn't just act, Giltena and Ishgar had different cultures.

When the fake used purple flames to shoot into the sky announcing his party on a private yacht, she was almost positive that this creep wasn't anything near that of a Dragon Slayer and she physically gagged when he caught sight of her and sent her a wink, at least that threw him off his game a bit. But she still wasn't completely sure on the pink haired wizard. He was just sitting on the ground, talking with his little blue cat. What the hell was that thing anyway? Maybe a creature unique to Earthland? She'd never seen one before. There was a lot she needed to learn about this country it seemed.

"_Nah, no point it's not like I'll be sticking around for long."_ Kyria thought to herself as she continued to watch from a side street as a blonde approached the pink haired man, her hearing picking up their conversation, not much to go on to be honest. It was clear the girl had been charmed by the magic the fake Salamander was using and he had broken the spell when the true Dragon Slayer had burst through.

"_Must be an aspiring Wizard."_ Kyria thought as she tailed them to a restaurant, listening to her explain things about the guilds of Ishgar made her want to groan, while different from Giltena it was the same basic principle. She had no idea she was speaking to a Wizard herself. If she was going to get anywhere in the Wizarding world she needed to learn how to sense magic power. Soon enough the two parted ways, Kyria had no interest in the blonde and now that the Dragon Slayer was alone, she bided her time for her approach.

But it was hard to do so. The blue cat just wouldn't leave his side, not for a moment. She wanted to speak in private, not with some fur ball hanging around. Not to mention how was she supposed to convince him to come to Giltena? Rubbing her temples in frustration, she should have come up with a better plan, Madmorl would be going off into one of his lectures of her inability to be patient. Maybe she should have taken the Master's advice to bring him along, but the more people that knew, the more likely it was to be found out. Plus she wanted to be ablt to prove that she was capable of doing this on her own.

It was already getting dark when Kyria decided enough was enough. He was just standing there leaning on the railing looking out over the ocean where the yacht was. If she didn't do this now, what was the point of coming all this way? If the fur ball got in her way, she'd deal with it. She didn't have the luxury of time. It needed to be now!

No longer hiding herself she strode towards the first generation, passing a small group of girls looking over the ocean as well.

"Hey, isn't that Salamander's yacht?"

"I wish I could have gone to his party! I hear Fairy Tail throws such big parties!"

Kyria's hearing picked up the name Fairy Tail, that's where the Dragon Slayer she was looking for was supposed to be. Maybe she should just blow this guy off, heading to Magnolia and speak directly to the guild members. Then at least she would know for sure if this guy was Salamander or not, the true one not the fake.

"Fairy Tail?" Her sensitive hearing picked up his words and she took to watching him once more, something was off. "So he's apart of Fairy Tail is he." He repeated, Kyria felt goosebumps on her skin, his tone sent shivers through her. What the hell was this feeling? "Let's go Happy!"

"Aye!" The damn cat had freaking wings!?


End file.
